thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pridelander Terminology
This is a collection of terms used by the Pridelanders, and occasionally by other inhabitants of the Pridelands. General Terms *'Fresh-kill: '''A recently killed animal caught for the purpose of consumption. * '''Making dirt: '''Defecating. * '''Sharing tongues:' Pridelanders grooming each other while sharing the latest gossip. * Hunting Party: 'A group of lions hunting for fresh-kill to bring back for the pride to eat. May fight if there are trespassers. * 'Patrol: '''A group monitoring a specific area or to carry out a specific task. * '''Scent Markings: '''Markings made to show where a territory lies. * '''Border: '''Boundaries separating territory. * '''Grandniece: '''Cousin of your grandchildren, Daughter's niece. This term applies to Vitani's daughters and Kiara's nieces, Nita and Marigold. * '''Granduncle and Grandaunt: '''Parents of your aunt, Grandparents of your cousins. Referred to as Papa and Nana, this term applies to Kiara's parents, Simba and Nala. * '''Queen Dowager: '''Title given to the widow of a king. The current Queen Dowager is Simba's mother, Sarabi. * '''Matriarch Dowager: Title given to the widow of a leader. Shenzi is the current Matriarch Dowager of Janja's Clan. * Abdication: 'is the act of formally relinquishing monarchical authority. Shortly after his birth, Simba's grandfather, Ahadi abdicated for his sake. * 'Moonpool: 'A sacred place where Shamans and their apprentices share tongues with the Great Kings. * '''Rogue: '''A usually hostile animal who doesn't care about crossing boundaries. * '''Caught-prey: '''Another term for fresh-kill. * 'Majordomo: '''The formal title given to the chief confident and advisor to a monarch. * '''Fresh-kill pile: '''The place where the prey is stored. * '''Carrion: A dead animal that has begun to rot. * Abolishment: The ending of the observance or effect of a law. *'King Father:' Title given to the father of a reigning monarch. Time Terms * Heartbeat: '''A split second. * '''Sunhigh: '''The point during the day when the sun is highest in the sky. * '''Moonhigh: '''When the moon is the highest in the sky; about midnight. * '''Moonrise: '''The time when the moon rises. * '''Sundown: '''Dusk. * '''Sunup: '''Dawn. * '''Newleaf: '''The season of spring. * '''Greenleaf: '''The season of summer. Also known as the Rainy Season. * '''Leaf-fall: '''The season of autumn.. Also known as the Dry Season. Exclamations and Phrases * '''Cleanpaw: '''An (scornful) insult used for someone who sticks to the rules closely. * '''Furball: '''A (friendly, yet harsh) insult. Severity of the insult is almost always decided by tone. * '''Mouse-brain: '''A (friendly yet harsh) insult. Severity of the insult is almost always decided by tone. * '''Who made dirt in his/her fresh kill/nest?: '''An expression used to describe a cranky lion. * '''As easy as swallowing a minnow: '''A phrase used to indicate easiness of the task. * '''As much use as a dead hyena: '''A (harsh) insult, meaning the recipient is useless. * '''Doesn't matter a whisker: '''An exclamation meaning the lion does not care. * '''It's better to scare away a mouse than welcome a hyena: '''An old saying that means it's better to scare away a friendly animal than welcome a not-so-friendly animal. * '''May the Great Kings light your path: '''A friendly term used to tell others they wish them well. * '''Thistles and thorns: '''Used to describe bad luck. * '''When hyraxes fly: '''A statement that shows disbelief that a certain event will likely occur. * '''Pain in the tail: '''An insult meaning a lion is irritating or lazy. * '''You're madder than a hyena in a fit!: '''An phrase used when an animal is acting oddly. * '''Great Kings!: '''An exclamation used to signify extreme surprise or anger. * '''Sorry catches no prey: '''Means one can be sorry, but that will not change the past. * '''Who ruffled their fur?: '''Another expression used to describe a cranky lion. * '''Drypaw: '''An animal that dislikes getting wet. * '''You hunt like a hyena!: An expression used to insult an animal who hunts poorly. References * Warriors Wikia Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Pages Category:Lists